


Sticky, Almost, But-not-quite, Dried Out Jizz

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Sam!” Dean hollers so loudly from the laundromat that Sam jumps in his seat inside the Impala, which granted, is parked just outside, but Dean is all the way at the back of the laundromat.The younger Winchester looks up at his brother from the book he’s reading and arches an eyebrow at Dean emphatically thrusting Sam’s underwear back and forth in the air with a livid expression.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Sticky, Almost, But-not-quite, Dried Out Jizz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 13th day of [mmom](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org) 2020.

“Sam!” Dean hollers so loudly from the laundromat that Sam jumps in his seat inside the Impala, which granted, is parked just outside, but Dean is all the way at the back of the laundromat.

The younger Winchester looks up at his brother from the book he’s reading and arches an eyebrow at Dean emphatically thrusting Sam’s underwear back and forth in the air with a livid expression.

Just like that, Sam is so glad that they can’t make eye contact while so far away from one another, that Dean is waving in his general vicinity instead of being able to make sure that Sam is looking at him, because Sam gets an instantaneous blush.

He doesn’t allow the embarrassment to linger for long because he knows that as soon as Dean is done shoving their clothes in the machine – he’s already stopped waving the piece of clothing which caused him to yell out Sam’s name – Dean is going to come back in the car, and tease the crap out of him. Maybe he won’t try to do it straight away, but Sam knows it’s coming.

Oh noes.

Coming. That’s what’s got him in this mess. Suddenly, he regrets rubbing one of so quick in the morning after waking up and noticing Dean was in the shower.

If he’d waited patiently he could’ve washed away the evidence in his own shower, but instead:

“How many times do I gotta tell you not to jizz in your pants?” Dean asks as he approaches him, his tone is lower so that the question doesn’t reach any ears besides theirs. Sam watches him rub his hand across baby’s front as he makes his way to the driver’s side and apprehensively turns towards Dean to hear the rest of his rant. “We freaking live outta hotels,” Dean exclaims once he finally gets inside. “We never have to clean the sheets ourselves, and if they're dirty, but we stay another night, they change them for us!” Dean is passionate about this, and it’s not like Sam hasn’t heard it before, but the suspicion that comes next is new. “Are you doing it on purpose? ‘Cause you knew it was my turn to do the washing? Or are you taking care of little Sammy so badly that he can’t help but weep himself in the night while you sleep?”

Sam groans internally. _S_ _how no embarrassment_ , he tells himself. _Don’t bite the bait. Leave it be._

“Dude! You do not get your hands full of my spunk!”

Just like that Sam no longer cares about being embarrassed and an amused snort makes it out of him.

“Oh my god! You’re laughing, you’re totally doing it on purpose!” Dean accuses as he waves his open hands in the air. “You know what, you just wait until it’s your turn to do the laundry.”

One snort turns into another and Sam questions with barely contained laughter, “Did you just threaten me with spunk?”

“ _My_ spunk, yes!” Dean fiercely replies. “Yours has had its glory days.”

Sam laughs so hard he quickly finds himself gasping for air.

“Bitch,” Dean mutters.

“Jerk,” Sam jovially replies.

“ _Yes_ , I am gonna jerk it, into _all_ of my clothes,” Dean confirms with assuredness. “I am gonna christen every single item of my clothing,” he brags happily. “See you do the laundry next time and get your hands in sticky, almost, but not quite, dried out jizz. See how you like it.”

“You _like_ it?” Sam teases and then he’s promptly making his way out of the Impala, Dean reaching for him to inflict some kind of physical vengeance, but Sam just slipping through his fingers. “Shoulda told me sooner,” Sam advises from the safety of the outside of the car while Dean slowly makes his way out as well. “I woulda known to do it more often.”

And then they are both running circles around the car, Sam laughing as Dean chases him with a mean look on his face which is barely hanging on, being threatened by the curl of his lips trying to turn his expression into that of an amused and happy older brother.


End file.
